free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Hirakawa
|image = |kanji = 平川 大輔 |romaji = Daisuke Hirakawa |aka = Tatsuya Hirai (平井 達矢) and Hirarin (by fans) |gender =Male |birthday = June 4, 1973 |age = 45 |occupation = Independent voice actor |roles = Rei Ryugazaki }} Daisuke Hirakawa (平川 大輔 Hirakawa Daisuke) is a Japanese voice actor. He is sometimes mistaken for fellow voice actor , as their names differ by only one character when written in kanji. He is the official Japanese voice actor for Rei Ryugazaki. For some roles, he is also known as Tatsuya Hirai (平井 達矢). He works as an independent voice actor. He voices Rei Ryugazaki in the Free! series, and performs the ending themes SPLASH FREE, FUTURE FISH, and GOLD EVOLUTION, along with other voice actors of the main characters, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Mamoru Miyano and Tsubasa Yonaga, together known as STYLE FIVE. Music |track1title = SPLASH FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa) }} |track1title = DIVE & FLY |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kurauchi |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kurauchi |track2title = Suichū Hikōron ni Okeru Takakuteki Approach |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Sasaki Yuu |track2arranger = Sasaki Yuu }} |track1title = EVER BLUE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = SPLASH FREE |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track2arranger = Yasushi Watanabe }} |track1title = Summer High Tension☆ |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Takeshi Masuda |track1arranger = Takeshi Masuda |track2title = Natsu no Owari no Yūmagure |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Yusuke Itagaki }} |track1title = VISION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Koshiro Honda |track1arranger = Koshiro Honda |track2title = GO ALL OUT!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Takeshi Masuda |track2arranger = Takeshi Masuda }} |track1title = FUTURE FISH |track1lyricist =Saori Codama |track1composer =Koshiro Honda |track1arranger =Koshiro Honda, TAKAROT |track1info = ( with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa) }} |track1title = Coming Soooon!! |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Takeshi Isozaki |track1arranger = Takeshi Isozaki |track2title = Beautiful Impressions |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Youji Noi |track2arranger = Youji Noi }} |track1title = Clear Blue Departure |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Makoto, Sosuke, Aiichiro and Momotaro) }} |track1title = RISING FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa) }} |track1title = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Keita Miyoshi |track1arranger = Keita Miyoshi |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa) |track2title = What Wonderful Days!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Sosuke, Aiichiro, Momotaro, Seijuro, Gou, Miho and Goro) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa) }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi and Nagisa) }} |track1title = Kizuna Progressive |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Hiroshi Sasaki |track1arranger = Hiroshi Sasaki }} |track1title = Kiseki no Naka de Ikite Iru |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Kazufumi Suzuki |track1arranger = Kazufumi Suzuki |track1info = (with Asahi) }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, and Nagisa) |track2title = BRAVE DREAM |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track2info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Nagisa) }} Navigation |color2=#dfc6e6 }} Category:Daisuke Hirakawa Category:People Category:Cast Category:Seiyū Category:Main Character VAs Category:Rei Ryugazaki Category:Independent VA Category:Stubs